


Ever watchful Sphinx

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Something cute, Swapfell, Underfell, all the san's are basically giant magic cats, sphinx, sphinx au, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: stories of Sans being a sphinx, a mix of drabbles that won't follow from one another. Also posted on my tumblr and there is some art too, as well as my ideas on this too.





	1. undertale, the first meeting.

 

* * *

The larger Sphinx tread carefully though the snow - her young cub had taken the habit of leaping into her own larger and deeper pawprints, she smiled softly at the gleeful young one; still new to this world but like the others he was learning quickly. Sans had tugged at her tail playfully, she quirked a brow at him - twitching her tail out from the others claws and very sharp milk teeth.

The ancient sphinx, Helvetica, had no time to stop and play, the storm was picking up and she needed to get the little one under cover soon - the young one was getting boisterous and eager to explore this winter wonderland, though the other was also prone to randamly teleport and wasting magic causing him to fall asleep in the oddest of places.

Sans had suddenly hunched into himself when the ice cold wind whipped around him and his proudly standing mother stood above - acting as shelter for her cub, bracing against the cold and acting as a steady barrier against the wind. The wind stilled and the larger sphinx shook off the excess snow and ice, the snow fell off easily from her body but on her small cub - burying him briefly only to pull him out by his tail gently. His blue body reacting to the chill by puffing out and looking closer to fur standing on end.

Helvetica nuzzled against the shivering cub,

‘Won’t be long now Sans.’ She cooed gently, the younger monsters glistening fur stood on edge - trying to catch any remaining heat that remained in the air.

Sans followed the larger sphinx but freezing at the sound that carried on the from the ruins - he was often told to stay away from there because he was not strong enough to defend himself yet but he did love pouncing on the bright yellow flower that sometimes left the Ruins.

‘What’s that sound?’ Sans softly asked, curious - brushing his head against his mothers’ leg in affection. She seemed to just notice the sound; mindful to keep her cub close to her while she scanned for danger. But she zeroed onto where the sound was coming though - she was very familiar with that sound, it was a sound a mother knew all too well.

It is a baby’s cry.

She didn’t realise when she began to rush towards it, but the startled sound of Sans and his own many hops and leaps to catch up to his mother - she reached the tall ruin doors. She paused at the sight, a bundle wailing by the door swaddled in something red and woollen. It was Sans who rushed forward then, Helvetica leaped in fount of her cub; to keep him back in case there was any danger. Helvetica moved forward, the baby stopped it’s wailing at the sight of her, gurgling in a mix of excitement and confusion on who and what she is, tears bubbling up from it’s wide sockets.

‘What is it?’ Sans asked, stretching out on the cold ground.

‘A baby’ Helvetica explained

‘I didn’t look like that, did I?’ Sans stared at the wiggling bundle

‘No - we are a special class; this is just a baby of a skeleton monster.’ Helvetica said absentmindedly - looking around for any monsters around. None were around in this storm, it seemed the baby had been abandoned - if she left him, the monster would surely turn to dust in the snow.

Helvetica nudged the bundle, only to have little mitten hands reach up to her face and beaded headdress. Her eye lights flashed into stars and begin to purr deeply at the child’s patting - cooing and ceasing his crying finally, staring up at her in awe.

‘Can we keep it?’ Sans asked excitedly. Helvetica leaned forward and grabbed the monster gently with her mouth - his little orange clothes acted as an excellent substitute to her own child’s ectoplasm at the back of their neck,  the cuff that Sans was carried by it when he was younger and less likely to keep up to his quick mother.

The child giggled and wiggled his feet as he hung harmlessly from Helveticas maw as she began to make her way back to the den, and Sans had grabbed the loose red blanket being dragged though the snow following his mother and new adopted brother.

* * *

 


	2. underswap, being a cat person

* * *

Papyrus stared at the sphinx rolling happily in the luminescent grass as he sat by the others side with his bottle of honey - the other had been chatting happily to him before but now stilled, looking at him with his large cat like eyes and his tail twitching.  
Papyrus stared back unsure, looking at how the other presented himself to Papyrus - like an overly large cat awaiting their owner’s affection.  
“Pat me” Sans purred out suddenly.  
Papyrus almost spat out his honey he was drinking at that comment, staring at the other ludicrously and a blush beginning to dust his cheekbones.  
“W-what?” Papyrus choked out, though regretting it at the dimming lights of his cat like companion - the other looked away and muttered,  
“I thought that’s what friends do…” Sans hummed.  
“Is that what sphinx’s do?” Papyrus then asked while wiping his mouth, while monsters did not tend to ‘pat or pet’ one another if they were friends - holding hands, hugging and if in a romantic relationship; even kissing.  
“Well, we are in prides when we are cubs; our mother had me and my brothers as one litter.”  
Papyrus hadn’t heard the other talk about their family before - briefly wondering how long the other had been sitting patiently by the overgrown path, and how the excitable sphinx didn’t make himself known to other monsters. The only answer he got was vague, the other had said the other monsters were not looking for a different path; or not looking for something more.  
But apparently Papyrus was, therefore he noticed him  
“Yes, in our early years we nuzzled, bumped heads and groomed each other.”  
Papyrus recalled a vivid image of the others long blue tongue licking their paw and washing their skull earlier - pausing upon noticing the staring monster.

Papyrus wondered if the tongue was rough like a cats tongue, and if the other technically didn’t have fur why did he have to groom himself like that? Sans mentioned it was a comfort thing for him, reminded him of his cub phase, but the way his magic was constantly burning off he had said it was a way to replenish the lost magic on his body.

It seemed the sphinx’s body was a powerhouse of constantly burning magic – but to just guard a path? It seemed a little overkill. Unless the other wasn’t being totally honest with him, but it was Sans - the happy-go-lucky creature that just wanted a friend. Sans couldn’t be anything but good.

“And petting?” Papyrus asked, as normally as he could - while the other had many cat like attributes, and his ecto cat body did look soft to touch; he would never assume it would be okay to treat the other like a common, household cat. Like, he wouldn’t assume it was okay to pat nice cream guy or burger pants in the same way.  
“Yes, its how we show affections as well as scenting others we care for.” Sans explained, making Papyrus feel bad for denying the other to create a another, friendly connection with him.  
“Um…I didn’t know.” Papyrus said, though he always wondered what the other felt like…inatotallynotpervywayoranything!  
“It is okay.” Sans smiled gently at the taller monster, whose hands were twitching and clenching in uncertainly. Of course they are, he is technically being allowed to pet a giant magic cat – and the magic cat is okay with it, and as a skeleton monster he never really felt comfortable with dogs. 

By default he would be more of a cat person.

“So, where do you want me to pat…you?” Papyrus asked the other, rubbing the back of his head - seeing the other brighten up considerably and begin to purr loudly. Sans was lying on his back, showing his underbelly to Papyrus in a show of extreme trust of the other – obviously showing the other monster to know exactly where he wished to be pet.

“Do you want me to rub your belly?” Papyrus said, the strangeness of the situation was getting to him

“Yes.” Sans said happily, shifting in his place quite happily as Papyrus finally extended out his hand, going to press against the soft, blue underbelly of the sphinx, he almost reached out and touched the others stomach; quivering as the others purrs got louder.

“Hii –ya!” Was the only warning Papyrus got when his arm was caught by the sphinx’s large paws – trapping it as he then decided to back kick the others arm with his hind legs…with his cruel, curved claws.

Papyrus stared at his shredded sleeve and at the sphinx that began to bite at his fingers with his pupils fully blown in his sockets, enjoying this rough play that the other probably missed without his brothers – Papyrus didn’t flinch at all but only wondered was this was what the sphinx wanted. But while he might have some painful scratches afterwards, the sphinx was eager to lick them better – and that answered an earlier question of his, the sphinx’s tongue was indeed rough but soothing as well.

* * *

 


End file.
